Sweet Surprise
by Dorka
Summary: A surprise for Liz


Title: Sweet surprise

Disclaimer: Atlantis and the Characters aren't mine, they belong MGM…saaaaaddddd

Spoiler: non specific but it play's a year after "Before I Sleep"

Authors Note: It's a little friendship-story between Liz and John... I think you can guess, why I called the puppy Joe :D

Ahm, well, it's my very first fan fiction in English. I've been learning this language for 4 years, so special thanks to my beta-reader too ;)

--------------------------------------

John tried really hard to hide his little secret after returning to Atlantis. After all it should be a surprise.

They had been on Atlantis for nearing two years, fighting against the wraith and other strange people. Today should be a beautiful day without any worry's and fears.

After a short medical check at Beckett's infirmary, John tried to escape to his quarters as fast as possible. After all, he had a little creature enclosed in his backpack. There he unwrapped the little whelp. It was very small, not older than a month.

The mission had turned out nothing. There were no people to trade with. But as they were heading back to the stargate, he heard a quite noise.

Looking around the immediate area, he discovered a small something hiding away nearby. It was a little thing that looked like a black Labrador. John loved dogs so his heart melted. It was alone, so he decided to take it with him. But he didn't want to keep it. No he had another person in mind...

He laid the whelp in a box, and left his room. He headed to his favorite balcony. He stepped through the sliding door and saw the person he searched for.

"Good morning Colonel..." She said without turning around.

"How did you know that it's me?" he asked with a frown.

Now Elizabeth turned. "Because you are the only one who visits me on the balcony!" she told him with a smirk on her lips.

John just shook his head and tried to concentrate on his plan.

"Elizabeth, would you do me the favor and come with me? I have a little surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" She asked innocently.

"Oh c'mon.., you know I didn't forget your birthday a year ago, you thought I would this year?"

"No, I didn't thought so, but I wished you would. I don't like to have too much whirl around my birthday!" She told him serious.

"Don't worry, I didn't plan a big party so...!"

"Oooookaaaay I think you have persuaded me!" She followed him out the door and in the hallways.

In front of his door, he took a cloth out of his pocket.

"Unfortunately I have to blindfold you!" he said playful.

"When you say so, I won't take a chance to say no." (This sentence is a little unclear) with a smirk he tied the cloth around her eyes, and opened the door. John helped her going in since she couldn't see anything.

"Stay here, I have to get it first!"

He went to the box to take the puppy out. He stepped right in front of Elizabeth and held the little dog in her eye-level. "You can take the blindfold down now."

Slow and a bit unsure she took it down. When she saw the sweetest puppy in John's arms, she was overwhelmed.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth." He spoke as he gently laid the dog in her arms.

"You're giving me a dog?" She huddled the puppy against her cheek. "Where did you get it from?"

"Yeah...well, I thought, since we are on missions so often, you shouldn't be alone. I found him on the desert planet we came from two hours ago. He was completely abandoned!"

"Thank you John, that's one of the most beautiful gifts someone has ever given me!" She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek. The moment could have been very romantic, but both knew that it was too early for the next step. It was too early for them and for Atlantis.

"Wait and see what I'll give you to Christmas!" he told her with a big grin on his face. Elizabeth was content with the way their relationship was at the moment.

"Any idea how we should call this little guy?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before answering. "What about Joe? Dogs need short names so they feel spoken to!"

John looked into Elizabeth's sparkling eyes and his heart began to beat faster. It was always like this when she was near. He knew someday he will lean down and kiss her, but not today, not yet.

"Joe is perfect!" He tousled the puppy's silky hair. "Welcome to Atlantis Joe!" He smiled before taking a few steps to the door. "We have to leave, or we'll be late for the cake!"

"Cake?"

"Yep, I asked Teyla to bake a cake for you!"

"I thought you didn't tell anyone about my birthday!"

"Oh, C'mon! You deserve a day off to relax!" John protested.

Elizabeth looked first at John and then down to the dog. Joe was staring up at her with the widest chocolate eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't resist two pairs of puppy eyes

"Okay, let's go eat this cake!" She nodded in agreement. With that, the three left the room.

The END


End file.
